What Is The Bathroom For? (Complete: Finally!)
by The 7th Renegade
Summary: Another day on New Zack Island. Due to budget costs following the previous demise of its predecessor, Zack was forced to install one bathroom for the ladies to use. However, what happens one morning when the bitchy Tina Armstrong begins to hog the bathroom? You may get a beautiful and flawless Kokoro and a pissed off Helena. Along with a hung-over Hitomi...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's another beautiful day on New Zack Island. The warm sun, clear skies, beautiful blue water, and gorgeous women with beauty and figures. What would be the perfect thing to start such a perfect day? ... Well, one of them is DEFINITELY not Tina hogging up the only bathroom in the hotel of the island!

**A/N: It's just a short story after a drawing I did gave me some inspiration. In this drawing I drew, the girls of DOA are waiting in line as Tina is hogging up the bathroom... AGAIN! Kasumi is trying to be patient, Helena is losing her patience, Kokoro is somehow remaining calm and collected and doesn't look as if she just woken up (FLAWLESS), Hitomi just wants to brush her teeth and is getting over a hangover, Tsubaki has no patience and is talking like a sailor, Leifang just has a bad hair day, Christie could care less, Marie Rose has to pee, BAD, Mila is drowsy and getting over a hangover as well, Nyotengu has ABSOLUTELY no patience and also doesn't look as if she had just woken up (FLAWLESS #2), Ayane just wants to take a shower (as usual), Lisa lost her glasses in the bathroom, Momiji SERIOUSLY needs to take a shower, and Rachel needs to "release her bowels".**

Another morning on the island of New Zack Island. As one would expect, the island was naturally embellished with the glory of clear and beautiful sky that symbolized the shining Heavens, a sun shining bright and wide, the sounds of the collected waves of the sea, and the pretty white sand of the beaches. It was once again, another day for the beautiful ladies who were participants in the Dead or Alive Tournaments. While wearing nothing but bikinis were pleasing to the eye and to the women's own confidence yet disgust by how provocative they were, they were ever-so longing to glamour into the sun and feel the breeze of the natural winds.

This time, newcomers Mila, Nyotengu, Marie Rose, Momiji, Rachel, and Tsubaki were spending their weeks at that island. They've heard so much from the ladies who visited the island before that the offer was too impossible to resist. However, Momiji really didn't want to come and wanted to focus on her training until Ryu told her that she needed to relax a little and not overdo her training.

However, with a beautiful island and beautiful resort that was made for absolute comfort for the ladies, the previous demise of New Zack Island left its owner, Zack and his beautiful side chick- I mean mistress, Niki, in great debt. While they were able to pay for the previous damages that happened to the first Zack Island after the volcano erupted and sunk the entire island into the depths of the ocean, it was recovered with the help of a few alien friends from the galaxy with no pay. Yet, another horrible contingency came about when the second island, New Zack Island, was showered with meteors out of the blue, causing yet another volcanic eruption with the addition of an explosion that officially sunk the island. While the aliens were glad enough to help Zack escape yet another strange event, a previous bout between Niki and two of the female aliens in regards of the "dominant female species", the aliens decided to let New Zack Island stay underwater, forcing poor Zack to retort to paying to rebuild New Zack Island.

However, one lesson that Zack learned was that islands sure as hell were not cheap. As a matter of fact, it costed so much money that Zack wasn't even able to pay for construction of the previous functions of the island that brought the ladies' amusement, such as the ferris wheel, water slide, docks, marine race courses, and a few of the hotels. Yet one of the biggest issues that resulted in Zack having to cut down a bit in funds was... bathrooms. While the need to lessen the number of bathrooms sounded ludicrous, Zack actually pulled in quite a big effort for these bathrooms.

"Nobody likes a dirty bathroom. It's just plain gross!" He said when the thought came in. "So, how about a palace-like bathroom that is so comfortable for the ladies, they may never want to leave out?" He proposed to his side chick- sorry, mistress, Niki. As usual, she agreed with whatever Zack to offer, whether beneficial or completely inane. Plus, to show her appreciation, she would always make that cackle of a witch that she always does... and boy does it get annoying. "Ha! Zack, what a great idea! The girls will love it!" Feeling blessed by how his side chick- you know what, I'm just going to say it, side chick was supporting his somewhat of a genius idea, he gave her a great big hug and one hell of a kiss on a cheek. "Oh NIKI! I love you so much, girl!" Apparently Helena and Lisa too. Oops! Did that come out of my mouth? Whatever.

* * *

Anyway, back to the subject about the bathrooms, since the pay to rebuild New Zack Island was rather expensive and was going to bring Zack in a bind, especially since his platinum-blonde side chick was spending money as if she was paying rent, he had no choice but to only give the ladies one bathroom. However, what Zack failed to realize is that no one likes to share a lavatory. Along with that, there was always that one person who would spend what could be considered a year of time in the bathroom that it can drive the person waiting to a brink of insanity... especially with Tina.

On the second morning of their vacation at New Zack Island, the sun was beginning to surface into the sky. In a crappy cabin shack with a tank of fish, one lamp, cheesy fish decorations on the wall, and the fuming stench of ass arousing into the air, Tina was awakened by the sun's rays that beamed through the blinds that she left half-closed. With a smile on her face, she stretched her body, bringing her arms above the bed's banister, and jumped out of the bed with a two-piece bikini that resembled the American flag yet failed to cover some of her breasts and rear. But who's complaining?

She opened the door and stepped out onto the beach. The wind was pleasant and the temperature was right for a day to enjoy the sun. As she gazed onto the purple morning sky, she turned her attention to a pathway that was leading to a highly decorated hotel that wasn't too far from her left. "Better hurry! I've gotta be first!" She said in a whisper as she silently ran across two other cabins that were housing the sakura kunoichi, Kasumi, and the Gothic Lolita, Marie Rose. As she trudged through the pathway, she came to face a wooden door that was finally crafted, turning the knob and entering inside. Once she entered, she was now wandering down a Victorian era-made hallway that held pictures of some parts of the previous island and one disturbing picture of Zack's trunks being tugged by a little dog, revealing his black ass. Okay, that was just wrong.

As Tina trudged further down the historic hall, she came to a stop and turned on her right. Immediately, her eyes glimmered upon the sight of a crystal-crafted sign that read "BATHROOM", written in fine cursive writing and painted with a soothing colour of blue that matched Tina's eyes. Truly, she felt as if she was a goddess of another realm. "My God! The sign is so... beautiful." She said in awe. She was amazed even further when she opened the door and peered into the bathroom. However, it didn't look like a bathroom at all but appeared as an aquapolis! The walls were painted in the crystalizing ocean of blue, the wood crafted to resemble the mighty seas, paintings of the Water God, Poseidon in his honor, the shower head appeared as if it was crafted with gems instead of metal, and the sink... the sink. Simple words could not describe the adornment of the sink. It was as if Tina died and flew up into Heaven. "Wow! I swear this bathroom gets prettier and prettier by every moment!" As Tina was gazing around the bathroom in awe, since it was truly a rather glorious lavatory indeed, she remembered why she was in the bathroom in the first place.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot just looking at the damn place!" She crouched to her knees and bent over under the sink to pull out a forest green duffelbag that read the words, _"Tina's Private Magazines: Touch and Face HELL WITH BLONDE HAIR!", _which was written in a blood color of red.

Tina grabbed one of the magazines and on the front cover, it read _Top 15 Females of the Dead or Alive Tournament: Who Was Stunning?, _and it had a picture of the German/Japanese princess, Hitomi, wearing a green letterman jacket that had tannish-white sleeves, with red fighting gloves, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her brown hair was reaching her shoulders and it was decorated with a simple pink hairband that complimented her bluish-gray eyes, resembling her true beauty. As Tina opened the magazine, she sat on the porcelain, left leg crossing her right leg, and began reading, "Let's see who is stunning."

-One Hour Later-

Kasumi relentlessly knocked the door multiple times, holding her toothbrush with her free hand. Behind her was a not-so happy Helena, who wore a white sleeping gown, a dark purple face mask that was on top of her blonde bangs, and her skin being invaded by crow's feet. The crow's feet would normally be seen on her face whenever she was losing her patience. "Tina! Come on! We all need to use the bathroom too!" Kasumi pleaded with Tina, who was still in the bathroom, apparently reading. "Yeah! The bathroom is not your bedroom for Christ's sake, so bring your silicon ass out of there!" Helena exclaimed in an aggressive and unpleasant tone of voice.

From behind the door, Tina's voice was heard, "Alright, you old bitties! Just five more minutes!" Hearing that, Helena's brows creased deeper and when Kasumi turned to look at her, she noticed that the elegant CEO of DOATEC was not herself and was pissed. "You said that an HOUR ago! Bring your ass out of the bathroom this instant!" Helena's voice was louder and she was definitely losing her patience. Behind her was her younger and beautiful half-sister, Kokoro. Kokoro was wearing a fuschia robe that resembled to one of her kimonos from Kyoto that was decorated with numerous of flowers. Her raven hair was styled with a suitable high ponytail that she tied with a matching bow with the addition of several flowers pinned on each side. Unlike Kasumi and Helena, Kokoro didn't look like she just woke up. Her skin was perfect, her hair was neat, she was dressed with grace and elegance, like any modern-day geisha, and she wasn't even wearing make-up. Maybe she always woke up like this... flawless. *Ahem* Sorry, she's a favorite character of mines.

Anyway, Kokoro tapped her sister's shoulder lightly because Helena was in a very foul mood this morning. "Um Helena?" Helena turned her back to face her sister but was giving her a somewhat pleasing look, with the exception of her brows being placed in their normal positions, "Yes, Kokoro?" She responded with a now delicate voice. "Actually, Tina's been in the bathroom for an hour and FIVE minutes." Hearing her half-sister say that, Helena turned around and was once again, filled with undying rage. She lightly pushed Kasumi away and began banging on the door, "DAMMIT TINA, GET OUT OF THERE!" She yelled.

While Helena was losing her mind, Hitomi and Kokoro's other half-sister, Tsubaki, had come from behind and was now in line. Hitomi didn't look so well. Upon coming to the wonderful age of 20, Hitomi went on a wild drinking spree the night the women arrived. She went from Vodka to Alize and finished it all with margaritas. But when morning came, Hitomi felt like shit. Her stomach was intoxicated by the contents of the alcohol she consumed last night, her head was pounding as if something was beating her with a jackhammer, she lost her panties, and she was getting over a hang-over. "Ugh! I. Am. Never. Drinking. AGAIN!" She said as she leaned over to Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki was Kokoro's half sister, but she was very discrepant from her. Her father was a Barbadian man from Barbados, so she carried a black descent with her and her mother, Miyako, was Japanese and was also Kokoro's mother. Tsubaki was a year older than Kokoro and the two were thick as thieves. They've practiced together, eat together, talk with each other daily, and were more than just sisters. In contrast, Kokoro was the sweet and benevolent one while Tsubaki was the rough and sort of cynical one but nonetheless, was friendly.

Seeing Hitomi in such a state, Tsubaki rubbed her fingers through the German's brown hair, trying to comfort her, "It's okay. Just don't mix Vodka with Hennessey. That will really fuck you up." Did I forget to mention that Tsubaki was foul-mouthed?

Anyway, Hitomi looked up at the half-ebony beauty and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if for security and nestled her head on her bosom. "Thanks. Not much of good advice, but definitely helps." She said right in front of Tsubaki's face, causing the horrendous fumes of her breath to penetrate into Tsubaki's nostrils. Upon catching a whiff of the fumes, Tsubaki gagged in disgust and looked directly in Hitomi's eyes. "Also, after you get a hang-over, please brush your teeth... thoroughly!" She said.

Shocked, Hitomi immediately removed herself from Tsubaki, held her hand to her face and blew her breath, catching whiff of it and was also struck by the stench. "Oh God! I knew I shouldn't have drunken that Bloody Mary!" She said. When she was about to walk up, she hadn't noticed Kokoro was in front of her but stopped in time to not collide into her. That was then that she noticed the line consisting of Kasumi, Helena, and Kokoro in front of her. Judging by Helena's crow's feet and Kasumi trying to be patient but was stressed at top of it all, Tina was hogging the bathroom again. "Oh no! Did Tina beat us again?!" She whined in question, causing Tsubaki to look up and notice the long line. Kokoro turned to face the two young women and calmly answered, "Yeah. She's been in there for an hour and five minutes. Helena is starting to lose her patience."

Immediately, Tsubaki's skin turned red as the devil. She gritted her teeth in frustration and balled her fists to where her veins could literally be seen. While Helena was losing her patience, Tsubaki lacked patience. "Seriously?! Every single fricking morning, that bitch brings her plastic ass into the bathroom and spends a whole day in there! There's people who needs to use the bathroom too!" Tsubaki's voice was louder than Helena's and she was truly pissed. Thankfully, that's where the sweet and lovely Kokoro came in. She ran over to comfort her sister by placing her hands on both her shoulders in a reassuring manner. "Okay, Tsubaki. Just relax and be a bringer of patience." While Kokoro was being sweet with her sister, Tsubaki, in less cold tone, responded, "Kokoro. If you know me better than anybody else, you should know that I'm not a bringer of patience, let alone that I even have a line of patience." This is true. Tsubaki was a living example as to having no boundaries of patience whatsoever. While she would try, it was gone very easily but she was always able to contain it for some time.

Kokoro continued. She may have been sweet but she always persistent. "Okay, but we can try. Remember, a lack of patience is a lack of morality. If you cannot wait for Tina to come out of the bathroom, even she's been in there for an hour and now seven minutes, then it comes to show that you are immoral and you're letting this girl get to you like a tick. Understand?" The great wisdom that she spoke seemed to be a great reprimand for her sister. Her skin returned to its tannish-brown shade and she began to calm herself down. "Okay, Kokoro. I will try to be a bringer of patience. But if she's not out that bathroom then I'm just immoral, got it?" While not the exact response she wanted, it was something that she could live with. Besides, Kokoro has known Tsubaki ever since birth so it wasn't surprising that she will lose her patience either way. "Alright." She said as she returned to her place in the line.

After 13 minutes, patience from everyone was wearing thin. By then, Kasumi actually began showing signs of impatience as her brows crease by every minute, Hitomi no longer felt sick yet was still getting over a hangover and looked pissed by how she pursed her lips, Helena almost scratched the paint of the wall with her fingernails, Kokoro was starting to squeeze the bar of soap in her hand to mush and Tsubaki's skin slowly turned red. As another minute passed, the girls finally had enough and altogether, they boasted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!"

Tina's response, however, was, "WILL YALL SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO READ! DAMN!" Now completely pissed, Helena walked pass Kasumi and asked in by far her loudest voice ever, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING READING?! YOU SHOULD BE WASHING YOUR ASS INSTEAD OF READING!" Tina responded, "I LIKE TO FEEL COMFORTABLE IN THE BATHROOM BY READING! SO SHUT IT UP OUT THERE AND WAIT!" From both parties, they were about to kill each other.

The girls were getting agitated by Tina's prolonged association in the bathroom and Tina was getting tired of the girls' bitching and moaning. Everyone was starting to get pissed. By then, Leifang had joined the line as she stepped behind Tsubaki. The young Chinese rich girl didn't look like herself this morning. She wore a gray top with black pajama pants and gray bunny slippers. To top it all off, she wore a winter cap that concealed her hair entirely and when the girls turned around to see her, they were left in question about her appearance. Leifang waved at them in greeting but they were more concerned about the cap then that. "Leifang..." Helena said. "Yeah, Helena?" Leifang responded in question. While Helena was unable to finish her sentence, Hitomi decided to finish it for her, "Why are you wearing a winter cap in the middle of summer?"

Hearing that, Leifang grew frantic. She knew if she were to tell them the reason why she was wearing a winter cap, it would embarrass her. So to stretch the truth, she lied and said, "I'm wearing it because it has my favorite color." She then looked at them with a promising smile that could easily read that she was hoping they would buy her lie. However, the girls were no fools. They knew Leifang was lying about something and though is was sort of irrelevant, they wanted to know. "Leifang, get real." Kasumi said, causing Leifang to panic a bit more but manage to keep her smile, "Oh whatever do you mean?"

Tsubaki walked up towards her, giving her an intense glare, "Leifang, the cap you're wearing is orange. Your favorite color is lemon yellow." As if she was a deer caught in headlights, Leifang felt struck with stupidity. Of all colors, she had to pick an orange winter cap. Well, that was the only color of the caps that she could find at the Accessory Store.

Feeling defeated, Leifang finally surrendered and grabbed the cap, "Okay. If you really want to know, the reason why I'm wearing this cap is because... I'm having a bad hair day." While Leifang closed her eyes for the insults to fly, she was caught off guard by the non-verbal silence that came from the girls. She opened her eyes to notice that they were all staring at her with questionable looks on their faces. Truly, they weren't taking it as serious as she thought but instead of being relieved that it wasn't a big issue, Leifang was upset by their lack of concern and emotion. "Did you hear me? I said I'm having a bad hair day!" She repeated.

However, their expressions remained the same... unconcerned and confused. "Seriously, Leifang?" Hitomi asked. Leifang nodded, "Seriously! I'm having a bad hair day!" They all shook their heads and Kokoro responded, "Oh, please. I'm pretty sure it's not THAT bad." Now feeling insulted by that comment, Leifang said, "Oh it's not THAT bad. Well..." She removed her cap and said, "Does this look like it's not THAT bad?!" In shock, the girls leaned back and said, "DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNN!"

**A/N: This story is pretty long so to preserve some space, I'm going to release it in chapters. Also, the Resident Evil story is on hold due to my commitment to wanting to return instead of waiting. I may just due a rewrite of one of the games but until now, I'm sticking with releasing stories and just getting back to the writing industry. I hope you all love this story as much as I loved writing it. However, I will admit that I did add in some of my words into it. Plus, if you all don't know... I hate Tina. Can't explain it to you right now but I just do. Anyway, feel free to review and hope you all have a lovely Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 and it does take off from where the previous chapter left off. Right now, there's only 96 people who have read this story so I'm off to a good start. Please review because I like to hear what you think of it. Enjoy!** Oh, and as usual, Kasumi is trying to be patient, Helena is losing her patience, Kokoro is somehow remaining calm and collected and doesn't look as if she just woken up (FLAWLESS), Hitomi just wants to brush her teeth and is getting over a hangover, Tsubaki has no patience and is talking like a sailor, Leifang just has a bad hair day, Christie could care less, Marie Rose has to pee, BAD, Mila is drowsy and getting over a hangover as well, Nyotengu has ABSOLUTELY no patience and also doesn't look as if she had just woken up (FLAWLESS #2), Ayane just wants to take a shower (as usual), Lisa lost her glasses in the bathroom, Momiji SERIOUSLY needs to take a shower, and Rachel needs to "release her bowels".****

* * *

"Oh it's not? Well..." Leifang immediately pulled the cap from her hair and revealed her crying shame to the girls, "Does this look like it's not THAT bad to you?!" Upon seeing Leifang's hair, the girls all leaned back and exclaimed, "DAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNN!"

Before their eyes, they saw Leifang's hair. Instead of its neatly done and decorative design, it looked rather rugged and was not in one shape. The disheveled piece of mess on top of Leifang's head had split ends that was eye-gouging and many flakes fell from her head as if her hair was a snowy mountain. Plus, her hair stood high and wide, almost as if she was electrocuted and the static of the electricity caused the follicles of her hair to stand up on its own. Truly, this was something that wasn't meant to be taken lightly.

Much sympathy towards Leifang was being brought yet the girls had to admit, it was awfully comedic to see Leifang's hair in this state. "Leifang..." Helena began but was cut off by her giggling, much to Leifang's annoyance. After giggling, Helena resumed, "What happened to your hair?" Hitomi also added, "Yeah, you look like Wolfman." She finished it off with a giggle, earning her a cold glare from Leifang that could possibly freeze her solid. "I went to the accessory store and brought some shampoo and conditioner since I left mines at home. When I went to use it at my room, 30 seconds later, my hair began standing up, I was being snowed with flakes, and pieces of my hair began to split! And worse of all, one after another my hair started shedding!" To prove this, Leifang grabbed an amazing wad of hair and showed it to the ladies.

That was shocking for them to see. "My God. That's terrible Leifang." Kasumi added, "You think? And then, here's the kicker..." Leifang happened to have the shampoo and conditioner bottle with her and showed it to the girls. It was decorated with kiwi fruits and apples and its design was similar to the Garnier Fruitis brand that Leifang would normally buy and use. On the label, it read, "Kiwi and Apple Shampoo and Conditioner". "This was made for only one specific race of hair and it was made for only Japanese females. So therefore, my Chinese hair was inevitable and as a result, I end up looking like the Bride of Frankenstein!" She finished by also throwing the two bottles onto the floor in immense anger.

While seeing Leifang like this was sort of tragic, it was very humorous and they all released their laughter. Leifang simply glared at them, "It's not funny!" She said with her teeth gritting in anger. Tsubaki walked up to the rich girl and patted her shoulder with her hand, "Your right, it's not funny." She stopped laughing and looked at Leifang seriously. Eventually, everyone stopped laughing and made serious expressions. Seeing this, Leifang felt as though that the girls had finally understood her standpoint in all of this. Tsubaki continued, "It's not funny at all... especially since we now found Mufasa!" Tsubaki released her laughter once more and the girls all laughed upon hearing the joke. "Mufasa! Oh my God!" Hitomi said.

Tsubaki removed herself from Leifang and she returned her glares back to them. "Oh haha, funny." She said in coldness. "You're right, it is funny. But don't worry, I hear they're shooting a commercial in Los Angeles. You would make a great Troll doll!" Kokoro also joked, extending the laughter even further. Now Leifang was really pissed by this and she scratched her head, causing some of the flakes to fall from her head. "Ugh! Whatever!" She growled.

From behind, the platinum-haired Christie had come about, showing no emotion, as usual. The British assassin always maintained a cold personality and she held little emotion with anything she has ever done... except for killing people. As she came to the line, noticing that everyone was laughing at Leifang's disheveled hair, she asked, "What's the line for?" Immediately, everyone snapped out of their amusement and turned to face Christie. Even Leifang stopped pouting and turned to her. Everyone didn't hold any visual expressions when seeing Christie, except for Helena, who made a leer of death towards her. Christie and Helena were not the best of friends, especially since Christie was the one responsible for killing Helena's mother, Maria. Right now, all that Helena could think of was strangling the bitch with her bare hands.

Hitomi answered, "We're waiting in line for Tina again. She's reading in there."

Even though this did answer her question, Christie didn't seem too surprised nor upset about it, causing the girls to look at her with question. "Um, Christie?" Kokoro started, "Yes?" She responded, "Aren't you... you know... pissed?" Kokoro finally finished. Christie gave the maiko a non-verbal response by shrugging her shoulders, showing that she simply didn't care at all, which was surprising to the girls because all of them were angry that Tina was hogging the bathroom. When Leifang heard about it, she turned over to a new anger, "What! She's in there, again?! Oh for the love of Pete, I need to fix my hair!" She yelled.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to wait. Lord knows how long Tina will be in there. It's going on two hours." Kokoro said, causing all the girls to respond, except Christie, "TWO HOURS?!" Their voices reverberated by the hall's longevity design and was carried out into a far distance. Tsubaki later exclaimed, "Oh hell to the no! Tina!" She stepped out of place from the line and walked pass Kasumi. She began banging her fists to the door like a madwoman and began demanding, "Tina! Get out of there, now! You've been in there for two hours, dammit!" However, there was no response and Tsubaki banged the door again, "Tina! Are you even listening to me?!" Still no response, however, she began hearing water. She pressed her ear to the door, causing all the girls to lean forward to see what she heard. Tsubaki heard water running and also heard the shower curtains opening, along with the blasting music of rock n roll being played in the background.

Tsubaki's eyes opened wide and she turned to the girls, "I don't believe it. That bitch is just now hopping into the shower!" The following reactions were shock and anger, mostly from Helena and Leifang. While they felt that they should say something about it, they decided to not waste their breaths any longer and just wait until Tina got out of the shower. So Tsubaki returned to her place in the line, which was behind Hitomi and in front of Leifang.

As they waited, Marie Rose began hopping towards them. When they all turned to face her, they noticed that she was seemingly squirming and crossing her legs very tightly, while her fists balled up and she bit her lower lip with the front row of her upper teeth. The youthful emo wore a black sleeping gown with white petticoats and black stockings that resembled her usual Lolita dress. Marie Rose stepped behind of Christie, now bent over and holding her genitials, legs still crossed tightly and looked up at the girls to notice the line. Upon coming to the realization of the line, she sighed and asked, "Tina's in the bathroom, again, huh?" Everyone nodded and answered, "Yeah." The young girl then groaned in somewhat agony and brought her head to the floor, "Ugh! I really need to pee! I hope she comes out of there because my bladder will explode!" When it came to being an 18 year old stuck with a little girl body, there are many other things that are little too. In this case, one of them is being her little bladder. After drinking so much Coca-Cola and Sprite last night, Marie Rose woke up with a river of urine circulating in her bladder and she immediately jumped out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom.

Leifang added, "Well, I wouldn't count on it. She's been in there for two hours and Tsubaki said that she just stepped into the shower!"

As if Death was coming to claim her soul, Marie Rose groaned in agony and desperation and tightened her legs but was still squirming like a loose worm. "Oh man! This is just not my day!" She whined. From behind arrived the Spanish tomboy, Mila. Everyone turned to look at her and noticed that she had bags under her eyes and her eyeballs were stained with a feint red color. When she came to stop, her eyelids were constantly opening and closing and she leaned back and forth as if she had no control of her balance. "Mila. Are you okay? You look exhausted." Helena said. Mila responded, "I'm fine. I just had too much to drink last night, so I'm kind of getting over a hangover. Plus, I didn't go to bed until 5 this morning, so I'm still a little sleepy." She finished her sentence a yawn.

Seeing Mila like this was rather concerning. Normally, Mila would be in tip-top shape to do almost anything but today, she looked like the walking dead. "Umm, Mila... you do know you can sleep in, right?" Kokoro asked, trying to assure Mila that she needs some rest. However, being a rather proud and energetic person that she usually is, she instead answered, "No. I promised Lisa and Tina that I will be their partner for volleyball and I didn't want to take back my promise. So here I am..." That was then that she was able to see the line, despite her dreary vision. "And Tina's hogging the bathroom again." Everyone nodded and Mila yawned once more. She wasn't upset, nor angry but was just plain drowsy. Because of the lack of sleep she had last night, Mila could barely stand on her feet, let alone try to see her feet. She rubbed her red hair and leaned against the wall, almost going into slumber until she caught herself, "I'm up! I wasn't going to sleep!" This was a lie.

By then, the beautiful Nyotengu had arrived at the scene and everyone turned to face her. Well, Mila was still drowsy but she put in the courage to face the female tengu. As usual, the tengu was as beautiful as ever. Like Kokoro, her skin was perfectly white, her hair was decorated with more ornaments than Kokoro, and her purple eyes illuminated with beauty and grace. She wore a royal kimono that was painted with the royal color of purple and was decorated with white ocean waves and flower petals. As she came closer, she spun around in grace and sashayed her loose hair to show off her true beauty. Looking at the girls, she basically laughed at them when she noticed how pitiful they looked, "Hahahaa!" This earned her a glare from them. "What the hell is so funny?" Tsubaki demanded.

Nyotengu finished laughing and answered, "All of you, you all look so... pathetic! Those bags, your eyes, Helena's crow's feet, you all just look so tragic! It's a shame, sweethearts. Truly, it is!" She whipped out a fuchsia-colored feather fan and fanned herself to glamour in her own beauty and revealed her proportionally designed black wings to view. "Maybe if you all were to know who the supreme female race is, you would bow down before me in all of my glory."

Offended by that comment, even Christie at this point, they all had something to say about her, "Supreme female race?" Hitomi asked in shock, "Bitch you must be crazy!" Tsubaki added in, "The female human race can out-stand the female tengu race, thank you and we're all beautiful!" Leifang added, earning her some high-fives from the other girls. However, Nyotengu continued to laugh and responded, "Oh please, says the girls with the hair of a black sheep's wool!" As Nyotengu laughed at her own joke, Leifang was nonetheless offended and launched herself towards Nyotengu, "Why I oughta?!" However, before she could get her hands on Nyotengu, she was grabbed by the other girls and continuously added, "Let me at her! Let me at her!" She began throwing punches and kicks that were too far to connect to Nyotengu and she simply laughed at the young girl's foolish attempts.

"Honestly, all of you look so dreadful, it makes me want to puke. Ugh! And to think I came onto this ugly world to find Ryu and wind up being here with all of you." She added once more.

Hearing this, the sweetheart, Kokoro, walked up to Nyotengu and stood before her with unshaking courage and valor. She placed her hands on her hips and gave the tengu a serious face that showed that she was not fooling around any longer, "Now look here, missy! Don't think you can come here and insult us like some dogs! I'll have you know that every species of females are beautiful and supreme and it's not just the female tengu race!" However, Nyotengu added in, "Ha! Please! You really think all other female species are just as equal as the tengu? You must be joking! Like all of these bitches here..." Before Nyotengu could finish, Tsubaki was also ready to kick her ass, "Hold up, who you calling a bitch?!" As she stepped up to fight her, Hitomi and Marie Rose pulled her back.

Nyotengu laughed at Tsubaki and turned back to face Kokoro, "As I was saying, like all of these bitches..." However, Nyotengu stopped herself when she looked at Kokoro once more. She dropped her fan and her mouth agaped. "Dear Gods..." Nyotengu moved in closer to view the girl further, causing Kokoro to step back a little. The female tengu's eyes widened by each step she took to the Japanese portrait of charm. Her gaze was full and her eyes sparkled by each feature she saw on Kokoro. However, Kokoro had to admit one thing, the sudden change in Nyotengu's personality was a bit discomforting and questionable. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls just looked at the two. Eventually, Nyotengu grabbed hold of Kokoro's face and began to probe the young girl's soft features as if she was a lost puppy.

Kokoro did not react at all to the woman's actions but was highly uncomfortable by how the situation grew. She was used to feeling some affection through touch but never through a female who wasn't her mother or a relative of hers. "Uhhhh... Nyotengu?" She asked rather nervously. However, the tengu did not cease. She then began to caress her hair and gazed into her sparkling gray eyes. She removed her hands from the girl's face. "I have never seen such beauty like yours! Tell me, girl, are you of Tengu blood?" She asked rather formally, something that the rest of the girls were not used to seeing Nyotengu behave as.

"No... I'm pretty sure I'm human." She answered. Still, Nyotengu looked at her with amor. Never has she crossed paths with true beauty like Kokoro's. It was impossible, for Nyotengu, to be under the assumption that the girl was a mere human. Regardless, Kokoro was beautiful to the eye. Eventually coming out of her gaze, the tengu noticed, even though she saw it to begin with, the line and the changing color of her face from milky white to a raging red implemented that she was furious. Beautiful she was yet patient she was not, especially since she knew that Tina was in the bathroom again. "Unbelievable! How dare this vile woman lament in the bathroom once again! I will not stand for this insolence!" She yelled in a powerful and uproarious voice that reverberated through the halls and shattered the windows with its piercing echo. Everybody closed their ears as Nyotengu went in frenzy.

She walked up to the door and began banging it as loud as she could with whatever immortal strength she had in her and began ranting, "Open up the door, ho! Open up the door, ho!" The rest of the ladies looked at her with simplicity yet was impressed at how she was able to shatter all windows of the hall.

"Oh God! Nyotengu will you shut the hell up! You just shattered the bathroom mirror!" Tina yelled from within the bathroom, seemingly still taking a shower as evident by the running water. "You do need a mirror, ho! You are ugly as shit anyway, so get out of the bathroom before I get ghetto like Tsubaki!" Everybody turned to Tsubaki to see how she would react to that comment, inspecting for her to be angry. However, Tsubaki was not angry and instead commented, "Well, I am ghetto."

**A/N: This ends Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will come shortly, so please be patient! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, everyone, here is the beloved Chapter 3. So far, this story is doing well and it has aggregated to over 159 views! That's incredible! Much thanks to Ice of Green for being such a loyal fan of my stories and even being the first to write a review on this story. Now, there are some things I would like to talk about in this chapter. So, you know about the unveilment of Honoka for Dead or Alive 5: Last Round? Well, I'm planning on putting her in this story. I was going to wait until Tecmo officially revealed her and since they did, I am going to give her a big debut in this story. Now, with Honoka, I have mixed perception of her. She seems fun by her personality and I really like her appearance, but she seems like the character that was just a mash-up. In other words, her fighting style consists of a mixture of other styles from the cast that she has named "Honoka Fu", which isn't impressive to me. I'm normally up for the powerful characters, but I'm not up for a character who cannot develop their own fighting style. It was almost as if Tecmo was running out of ideas on what fighting style to give this character or they were just aiming for something of a copycat. Honestly, I would prefer that her "Honoka Fu" would be something that she developed without inspiration from one of the cast's styles. Some may say different but this is my opinion of her. Other than that, she's okay in my book. Also, her issue in this story is that she has a zit. The rest of the females have the same problem, so don't expect anything new from that. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It seemed as if Nyotengu ranting was getting her nowhere. The water continued to run in the shower and all she heard was Tina's voice shattering her ears in retaliation. While she wasn't the one to give up or withdraw from battle, it seemed that Tina had won the battle of words and Nyotengu raised the white flag. However, she was still angry. Nyotengu was a definite example of impatience. While Tsubaki could at least try to be patient, Nyotengu had a hard time with the matter, especially dealing with procrastinators like Tina. She simply sighed and was watched by the other girls as she walked behind Mila and folded her arms.

As she turned her gaze downwards, she could see the others staring at her, rather shocked that she gave up. "What?!" She asked rather irritatingly. The following reactions were "no" and "nothing", along with some of them shaking their heads.

From behind came the violet kunoichi, Ayane. Everyone heard her footsteps and turned back to face her. The beautiful, ruby-eyed girl wasn't herself today. She had bags under her eyes, her teeth were stained with the feint color of yellow, and judging by her scowl, she was definitely cranky. But then again, her crankiness never came from lack of sleep. She wore what appeared to be lavender lingerie with a black bra to cover her breasts and black panties. She held a fuschia towel in her arms and her headband didn't sit right on her forehead as it was slanted to her right ear. When she came upon the line, she groaned in aggravation and crankiness, "Let me guess, Tina is in the bathroom once again?" Nobody answered, but the silence gave away that what she dreaded was true. "This is ridiculous! How long has she been in there?" She asked once again. Kokoro answered, "Going on two hours and twenty-five minutes."

The answer that Kokoro gave her caused Ayane's eyes to widen in shock and anger. "What?! What the hell is she doing in there?! Did she fall in the toilet or something?!" She yelled. From the bathroom, Tina could hear Ayane's smart remark and yelled back as a response, "No, bitch! I'm calling animal control because we got a purple rat!" Everyone let out their "oohs" in shock of the joke and all at once, they turned to face Ayane, whose skin was redder than her eyes. She dropped her towel and made her way to the bathroom door, with the murderous intent to strangle Tina. However, Kasumi, being the sweet older half-sister she was, pulled her back from doing anything that would send her to jail. "Ayane! Calm down!" While the others were expecting for Ayane to act different from what Kasumi was ordering her to do, they notice the kunoichi taking long deep breaths and her skin retaining its normal color. Eventually, Ayane was calmed, "Okay, Kasumi." Ayane released herself from Kasumi and began walking to the back of the line. Kasumi smiled when seeing how mature Ayane was starting to act.

Meanwhile, Marie Rose could barely hold it in. She was now on her knees, bent over and squeezing her legs as tight as she could. It wasn't easy holding in urine when your bladder has reached its maximum capacity. "Ooohhhh! I hope she hurries up! My bladder will explode!" She whined.

Leifang was trying to deal with her unruly hair by simply brushing it. However, each stroke she took resulted in a struggle to pull it back out. Her naps laid visible at the back of her head and one final stroke caused her brush to get stuck in her hair. "Oh shit! My brush is stuck!" She began pulling the brush out as everyone watched, except for Marie Rose, who was practically in agony by holding in her urine. As Leifang pulled, the effort was starting to become null. She pushed her back against the wall and practically used the force and weight of her hand and foot to release the brush from her hair. Though she could care less, Christie noticed Leifang's struggle and couldn't bear to watch it anymore. With a sigh escaping from her lips, she walked closer to Leifang to assist the Chinese girl in her fierce bout with her brush and hair. "Okay, hang on." Christie firmly placed both hands on the handle of the brush as Leifang put her foot down. Immediately, she began pulling. As she pulled and pulled, the brush would not loosen away from Leifang's hair. "My God! It's like your hair doesn't want it to be free!" She exclaimed in struggle.

As Leifang and Christie were struggling, Lisa began to appear. The young African-American scientist/event planner/luchadora/agent was also not herself. Her hair was messy and pillow marks were left on the side of her face. She wore a black lace bra with red jogging pants and was carrying a white towel with a pink Dial soap bar in her hands. Normally, Lisa would start the day by talking to anyone on the island and displaying a pleasant amount of friendship to anyone she crossed paths with. However, Lisa couldn't say a thing as she was getting closer. She rubbed her left eye and yawned and could barely see anything with her blurry vision, given her vision problem that she had since a child. Normally, Lisa would have her contacts to help her see but she accidentally flushed them down the toilet last night and had to wear her glasses. But there was another problem... she left her glasses in the bathroom.

Lisa stopped right behind of Ayane and with her blurry vision, she could identify the long line. "Remind me to cuss Tina out when she gets out of the bathroom." It's amazing how Tina's procrastination in the bathrooms could be idenitified without asking.

"While you're cussing her out, can I kick her ass?" Asked Helena. Lisa nodded and answered, "With pleasure." As Lisa yawned once more, Nyotengu took the time to notice something different about her eyes. She kept her squinting her eyes in concentration and each squint she took seemed to ache as she would blink within seconds, probably as a way to ease her eyes. "Lisa? Did you forget your glasses?" She asked. Just as she thought, that was Lisa's problem, "Yeah. I left them in the bathroom before I went to bed last night. Worse of all, I flushed my contacts by accident, so I can't see much of anything right now. But thanks for your concern, Kokoro." That statement sent in a wave of confusion for the others. Lisa's vision must've been really off course for her to confuse Nyotengu with Kokoro. However, neither of them put in the effort to correct Lisa, since it wasn't going to help for any future mistakes. "No problem." Nyotengu answered.

After another hour had passed (seriously?! Who stays that long in the bathroom?!), the girls were jolted by a horrendous odor that fumed in the air. The must of the stench was repulsive and though all of them had strong stomachs, they felt their stomachs weakening by the scent. By then, a green cloud of stench had came to view and everyone moaned and some screamed in disgust. Immediately, everyone caught onto their noses and Mila most definitely achieved the effort since the stench jolted her awake but didn't relieve her from exhaustion. The smell seemed to be combined with the foul odors of garbage, sewage, cut grass, and fish.

"Oh Jesus!" Hitomi exclaimed. "That odor... it's so foul!" Kokoro exclaimed as well. "Ugh! What the hell is that smell?! Stink?!" Tsubaki also exclaimed. The odor was getting closer and closer and everybody felt weak. By now, Helena was tapping on the wall, indicating that she was tapping out in defeat. Marie Rose still had her legs crossed since she needed to urinate but also put in the effort to close her nostrils. Humourously, Nyotengu closed her nose but began fanning away the cloud for the stench to begone. As the odor came closer, everyone turned around and saw Momiji, but she was DEFINITELY not herself.

The Shrine Maiden's appearance bore the resemblance of a filthy hobo. Her clothes and skin were tattered with mud and trash, her hair was messy and unkempt, and a green line of smoke began emitting from her. She wore a red shirt with white shorts and sported pink socks. Interestingly enough, she had her hair down, which was unusual for the kunoichi to do. Everyone backed away from Momiji and collided into one another. This didn't faze Momiji, obviously because she knew that she had stunk, so it wasn't surprising for the other girls to react this way. "Good morning." She said in a somewhat happy tone of voice. Everyone responded, "Good morning."

The stench was unbearable as they all moved further and further away from her. "Momiji! What the hell happened to you?! You smell like ass!" Leifang exclaimed, "Forget ass, you just smell like something that I could never forget!" Lisa exclaimed as well. Breathing out a sigh, Momiji explained her story, "Okay. You see, I was in a hurry because I thought that Tina was going to beat me to the bathroom again. Along the way, I had to run through the forest since my cabin was close to it and as I ran, I tripped over a root and fell into a pile of mud that was mixed with bird feces. Then, as I ran once more, a sewage pipe busted on the way and sprayed all over me. To add insult to injury, I stepped on a skunk's tail by accident and it retaliated by spraying me with its stink. So now, I need to take a shower and get this stink off of me!" When Momiji finished, she too acknowledged the line and sighed, "And Tina beat me. Damn!"

Rather irritated that she was unable to beat Tina to the bathroom, she stood in her place and began waiting. The girls reformed their line, in order as it was before, again but were still inches away from Momiji. Well, she did stink. As everyone waited, Rachel had come from behind and everyone turned to face her. The Fiend hybrid woman didn't look too well. She clenched her stomach with her fingers and was breathing constantly. She wore nothing more than a black lace bra and black panties with her hair still tied in her trademark ponytail. As she came closer, the foul stench emanating from Momiji had penetrated her nostrils and she used her entire arm to blockade the odor from her nose. "Ugh! That smell!" She said. Before Rachel could open her mouth to ask where the stench was coming from, Momiji had already began to respond, "Long story, so to shorten it, I just stink today." A brief explanation that seemed enough for the huntress to understand. But more to the point, everyone was wondering as to why she was clenching onto her stomach the way she was, but something that caught Rachel's attention, which failed to go unnoticed by the other females of the island, was the long line. An annoyed look swam over the blond's face, "I'm not even going to ask." She said with an irritated tone of voice. "What's wrong with you?" Ayane asked.

A hint of shamelessness caressed her voice as she answered the violet kunoichi. "I need to sh**." Shock swam all over the hallway by the boldness of the huntress. How was she able to say this to the girls with such a bold look on her face? Most of the other girls didn't have the courage to admit when their bowels were moving, but it didn't seem to bother Rachel one bit. Everyone shrugged it off and resumed to waiting for another countless amount of time for Tina to leave the lavatory.

As time passed, the stench of Momiji's odor began to die down, but she was still in dire need of showering. Helena's crow's feet seemed to be getting worse as she waited and Marie Rose could feel her bladder getting ready to purge into explosion. One last visit came from a new fighter of the franchise who had entered the tournaments not too long ago. She was a familiar Japanese schoolgirl with hot pink hair, ruby red eyes and held the largest bust size out of all the other girls, even Tina. She wore nothing more but a sleeping gown similar to Helena's and her hair tied in a ponytail. Everyone turned to face her as she approached. Before they could greet her, their eyes met with an abnormally large pimple that sat at her glabella.

"Good morning, everyone. Who's in the bathroom?" Confusion ran across everyone until they realized that Honoka hasn't been on the island and in the tournaments long enough to know about Tina's bathroom habits. One by one, they told her how they waited for hours on end for Tina to get out of the bathroom and the message they had to deliver did not sit well with Honoka. "Oh great. And on the same day I wake up with this huge pimple on my face!"

Tsubaki turned back to Kokoro, "Yo Kokoro, how long has it been since Tina was in the bathroom?" "Three hours and forty-five minutes." Groans carried out in echoes throughout the hallway. "This is getting ridiculous! How much time does one woman need in the bathroom?!" Hitomi complained while grabbing both ends of her hair. "Seriously! My hair needs to be tended to!" Leifang complained also. Eventually, their constant complaining proved to be null as the door to the bathroom had not opened yet. The girls had just reached their boundaries of tolerance with the Texas blonde. However, seeing that bitching and griping wouldn't help, the girls took an alternative and decided to change the subject.

Lisa went first, "So Tsubaki, how are you?" Tsubaki didn't answer, rather she simply turned away from the scientist with a face of defiance. Lisa felt hopeless but wasn't giving in, "Are you still mad at me, Tsubaki? I told you before that it was mandatory. I didn't have a choice!" With that said, Tsubaki turned back to the scientist with an angry look on her face. Kokoro read from it that it wasn't going to be good. "Really? My father's life wasn't a choice? It just had to be done?! You're so full of it!"

Irritated yet hurt, Lisa walked up to Tsubaki, the only two ebony beauties exchanging glares of anger. "What else was I supposed to do?! He would've gave away that information and DOATEC would've been in serious damage if your father continued with it!" Lisa exclaimed. "So you needed to shut him up to vent out the experiments you were performing humans?! Do you hear yourself right now?! My father's life was that much of a threat that you needed to shut him up?!" Tsubaki snarled as she menacing glared at Lisa, "I hope you burn in Hell!" The final statement put Lisa on edge and as a resort, she fiercely slapped her across her face. Everyone gasped in shock. Rubbing the skin that she had assaulted, Tsubaki twisted her body around and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Lisa's gut, causing her to hit the wall. "This isn't good." Momiji added. With tempers flaring, the two engaged in combat.

As the two fought, Ayane made it her attempt to attack Kasumi while she was distracted. After all, there were still some issues that the violet kunoichi had with her half-sister. Taking out a kunai, Ayane snuck behind Kasumi and with an instinct of prowess, attempted to strike the sakura kunoichi with her kunai. However, Kasumi whipped out her wakizashi that she kept inside her sleeping clothes, apparently aware of Ayane's vengeance and quickly deflected the oncoming attack with precision. "You still cannot let things go, huh, Ayane?" She asked. Eyes filled with anger and revenge, Ayane pushed the kunai forward to build pressure to Kasumi's wakizashi so it would be hard for her to balance her weight. However, the training the sakura kunoichi underwent helped her to withstand the pressure as she pushed her blade forward. With nothing but rage to surround her aura, Ayane snarled, "It's the least I can do for our village, Kasumi! Sister or not, I will kill you and this island shall be your grave!" The two also engaged in combat.

During the mayhem, Christie had snuck up on Helena and whispered in her ear, "You know, Helena, we could have some fun too. After all, you're mother must be worried about her daughter." Those words snapped Helena and she quickly circled her arms to strike Christie, who used her serpent reflexes and instincts to evade the blow. Helena got into her Pi Gua Quan stance, preparing herself and filled with anger, "You will not say my mother's name, bitch!" The two also engaged in a fight.

So long story short, everyone except for Kokoro got into a fight over one thing and the other. Marie Rose was still upset that Honoka made that "size" joke, Hitomi had found out that it was Leifang who stole her cabbage (didn't they fight about this earlier?), Momiji and Rachel began bickering about who Ryu loved the most (even though it was obviously Kasuimi) and got into a huge fight and Nyotengu got excited by all the fighting and challenged Mila to a fight. As the girls quarreled, Kokoro turned to her left by the sound of creaking wood. Before her, she saw Tina, who was wearing a different swimsuit, step out of the bathroom and stretching her body to soften her joints and muscles. She turned to Kokoro and then turned to see the huge dust cloud with the girls fighting each other as well.

"Did I miss something?" Tina asked. "Only that everyone got mad at one another and began fighting." Kokoro answered. "Hmm. Well, anyway, I'm done. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting so long. That bathroom is too beautiful!" She said with excitement, "But I seriously need to stop, I see it's working everyone's nerves." She responded with more sincerity. Kokoro nodded and stepped to the bathroom, catching Tina's attention to the dust cloud, "Umm, aren't you going to tell the others?" She shook her head, "That's okay. I normally don't take long in the bathroom and they seem to be preoccupied." With a reasonable look on her face, Tina walked away, catching everyone's attention but not enough as Kokoro closed the door and began using the bathroom. From inside, she said, "Sorry, but you guys seemed busy. I won't take long."

Suddenly losing the motive of their brawl, the ladies all sighed and decided to wait for Kokoro as they reformed their line.

After Kokoro got out, everyone tended to their business in the bathroom. Helena took care of her crow's feet, Hitomi brushed her teeth and took a cold shower to shake off the hangover, Mila also took a cold shower to rejuvenate her vitality, Marie Rose finally peed, Ayane and Momiji took their showers, Leifang fixed her hair situation (sort of), Lisa found her glasses, Rachel "relieved" herself and Honoka dealt with that gnarly pimple.

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry that I was late for the update! A lot of things have been happening with signing up for college and scholarships that I've been neglecting my duties. Thankfully, this is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Also, as for the confrontation with Tsubaki and Lisa, that was meant to reveal some major plot points in a future Dead or Alive story, where Tsubaki will play an important/lead role. I don't know if I stated her fighting style, but Tsubaki practices Eskrima and does use some elements of Sikaran as well, which are Filipino fighting styles. As for the story, Kokoro didn't take long and one by one, everybody used the bathroom to clear their issues. Thank you for reading and leave a review!**


	4. Announcement for Project

**A/N: What's up guys?! So, it's been a long time since I wrote ****_"What's The Bathroom For?" _****and you will not believe the many views I have received for it! Pretty exciting that people from other countries have read my story! It pleases me to know that I'm still good at what I'm doing and there are people to support me. Well, at least that's what I believe. Nobody has made a negative review yet, so I don't know if some of you guys actually liked it. When reading, I've noticed the story had a lot of grammar, punctuation and pronunciation errors. That was a mistake I should've noticed before I published it and I always proofread my material, even my essays for class. Nonetheless, you guys enjoyed it, although I wished someone would've told me of those errors. **

** But that's not why I'm writing this. For one, this isn't a chapter, but an announcement! I'm doing a rewrite of ****_"What's The Bathroom For?"_**** and this time, it will be scripted with some elements of story-telling! I have an account on .com and seeing the trailer for Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, I figured I could try to make an audiobook of this story and I plan to use amateur voice actors for the roles. Anyone interested is free to audition, but that is when I complete this story or if the story is in development. However, I must warn you that the roles are all female, except for Zack and quite likely, I'll make my attempt at voicing him. My voice sounds weird on recordings, but I've been interested in the voice over business and I even plan to be narrator. All I need is some females with unique vocals who can imitate the females exact voices. However, be sure to read the character before auditioning. I will make a suggestion as to how you should voice the character. For example, if I ask for you to sound like Leifang's second voice actor from Xtreme 2 and Dimensions, then that's the voice you need to imitate (Note: If auditioning, do try to sound like her). I can't guarantee this will be easy on my part, so I will have to ask for help when it comes to making this project. Plus, I'll probably need to upload it on YouTube. I don't have a MacBook or an HP PC, sadly, but a phone and given the limited storage on my phone and the fact that I cannot use an SD to save files, this will be a challenge. Fortunately, my little sister has a HP laptop and I'll probably use hers.**

** I will be making auditions pretty soon, so keep watch on the website listed above and search for ****_"What Is The Bathroom For?". _****Have a nice day and continue reading my stories!**


End file.
